Republika Ardanija
Republika Aradan je jedna od najmladjih a narod ardani su jedan od najmladjih u Evropi . Narod Ardani vuce poreklo iz Irana kada je jedno Iransko pleme iz Ardadanske oblasti u Iranu imigriralo u Evropu tokom 14 veka. Oni su dugo vremena migrirali po evropi i konacno su se nastanili u Grckoj oblasti Epira gde su osnovali svoj grad Aradan . Vremenom su se sirili mesali i potiskivali grcko stanovnistvo u Epiru i prihvatili pravoslavlje kao veru . Prvi drzavni oblik dobili su 10 Decembra 1918 godine osnivanjem Kraljevine Ardanije na cijem celu je sve do raspada kraljevine 1945 godine bio kralj Zafir Mujkan. Za vreme drugog svetskog rata u drzvavi su se za oslobodjenje i vlast borile dve politicke struje Karkazi koji su podrzavali kraljevinu i Partezi koji su propagirali marksisticku ideologiju . Godine 1945 nakon ulaska sovjetskih trupa u zemlju na vlast su dosli Partezi koji su formirai Komunisticku Partiju Ardanije . Godine 1991 sirom zemlje javio se jak otpor komunistickoj partiji koji je ugusen nasilnim metodama sa mnogo mrtvih civila. Godine 1992 nakon vise od 2,000 civila nastradalih u demokratskim demonstracijama Ujedinjene Nacije rezolucijom 1201 proglasile su opste sankcije prema Socijalistickoj Republici Ardaniji i tako uvele drzavu u opstu izolaciju . Nakon 3 godine velike represije komunistickog rezima i nakon pokolja u Gerzinu NATO je uz saglasnost Ujedinjenih Nacija izvrsio vazdusnu invaziju na Ardaniju koja je trajala 8 meseci nakon cega je usledila kopnena ofanziva i konacni slom komunisticke partije ardanije . Nakon kopnene invazije i rusenja komunista sa vlasti pojavila se gerila pod nazivom OVA koja je iz suma sirom zemlje vrsila napade na NATO trupe i na novoformiranu vojsku Ardanije zbog cega je nato postpisao sa novom vlasti mandat o zadrzavanju na neodredjeno dok se ne smiri situacija u zemlji a trupe NATO-a postepeno su se povlacile u periodu od 2002 do 2004 godine. 10 Aprila 1996 Godine odrzani su prvi demokratski izbori u istoriji Ardanije nakon cega su pobedile reformatorske i proevropske snage i krenule u konacnu modernizaciju zemlje. Istorija Republika Aradan je jedna od najmladjih a narod ardani su jedan od najmladjih u Evropi . Narod Ardani vuce poreklo iz Irana kada je jedno Iransko pleme iz Ardadanske oblasti u Iranu imigriralo u Evropu tokom 14 veka. Oni su dugo vremena migrirali po evropi i konacno su se nastanili u Grckoj oblasti Epira gde su osnovali svoj grad Aradan . Vremenom su se sirili mesali i potiskivali grcko stanovnistvo u Epiru i prihvatili pravoslavlje kao veru . Prvi drzavni oblik dobili su 10 Decembra 1918 godine osnivanjem Kraljevine Ardanije na cijem celu je sve do raspada kraljevine 1945 godine bio kralj Zefir Mujkan. Za vreme drugog svetskog rata u drzvavi su se za oslobodjenje i vlast borile dve politicke struje Karkazi koji su podrzavali kraljevinu i Partezi koji su propagirali marksisticku ideologiju . Godine 1945 nakon ulaska sovjetskih trupa u zemlju na vlast su dosli Partezi koji su formirai Komunisticku Partiju Ardanije . Godine 1991 sirom zemlje javio se jak otpor komunistickoj partiji koji je ugusen nasilnim metodama sa mnogo mrtvih civila. Godine 1992 nakon vise od 2,000 civila nastradalih u demokratskim demonstracijama Ujedinjene Nacije rezolucijom 1201 proglasile su opste sankcije prema Socijalistickoj Republici Ardaniji i tako uvele drzavu u opstu izolaciju . Nakon 3 godine velike represije komunistickog rezima i nakon pokolja u Gerzinu NATO je uz saglasnost Ujedinjenih Nacija izvrsio vazdusnu invaziju na Ardaniju koja je trajala 8 meseci nakon cega je usledila kopnena ofanziva i konacni slom komunisticke partije ardanije . Nakon kopnene invazije i rusenja komunista sa vlasti pojavila se gerila pod nazivom OVA koja je iz suma sirom zemlje vrsila napade na NATO trupe i na novoformiranu vojsku Ardanije zbog cega je nato postpisao sa novom vlasti mandat o zadrzavanju na neodredjeno dok se ne smiri situacija u zemlji a trupe NATO-a postepeno su se povlacile u periodu od 2002 do 2004 godine. 10 Aprila 1996 Godine odrzani su prvi demokratski izbori u istoriji Ardanije nakon cega su pobedile reformatorske i proevropske snage i krenule u konacnu modernizaciju zemlje. =Period Kraljevine Ardanije i fasisticke okupacije= Godine 1918 nakon Prvog Svetskog Rata osnovana je Kraljevina Ardanija kao pri oblik ustavne drzavnosti Ardanskog naroda . Za kralja je proglasen Zafir Mujkan ciji je otac Bedran Mujkan bio jedan od najvecih boraca za oslobodjenje Ardanskog naroda za vreme Otomanske okupacije . Teritorija Kraljevine Ardanije obuhvatala je potpuno istu teritoriju kao danasnja moderna Republika Ardanija sa malim izmenama .thumb|152px|Zafir Mujkan prvi i jedini kralj u istoriji Ardanije. Godine 1918 u Ardaniji je zivelo oko 1 milion Ardana i oko 200,000 grka koji danas predstavljaju manjinsku zajednicu oblasti u juznoj Ardaniji poznatijoj kao Gerzinijia . Do pocetka drugog svetskog rata broj Ardanaca je porastao na cak 1,5 miliona od cega ih je cak 300,000 zivelo na jugu Albanije a Grcka vlast je strogo kontrolisala granice sa Ardanijom zbog velikih pretenzija ardanskog stanovnistva da se naseljava u Grckoj . Za vreme Zafira Mujkana Ardanija je dozivela pravi ekonomski i kulturni razvoj . Zafir je odrzavao dobre odnose sa citavom Evropom a u Kraljevini je probudio jak osecaj nacionalnoj pripadnosti i cvrsto povezivanje sa Iranom kao zemljom iz koje Ardanci poticu i cinjenici da uprkos sto su vekovima odustni od Irana i da su kao nacija jos odavno prihvatili pravoslavnje on je uporno naglasavao vaznost dobrih odnosa sa bratskim Iranom . Tokom perioda Kraljevine Mujkan je iz Irana uvezao Iranske Leoparde i nastanio ih u centralnom nacionalnom parku u blizini glavnog grada Aradana . Takodje u to vreme u Ardaniju je emigriralo vise od 10,000 Iranaca koji su dolazili u Ardaniju najcesce zbog ekonomskih projekta te su se mnogi zadrzali do dan danas . Tokom 1930-ih godina zavladala je velika tenzija na jugu Albanije gde se Ardanski narod u velikom broju suprostavljao pro-fasistickoj vlasti Albanije . Godine 1940 Albanski fasisti su uz pomoc Italijanske podrske izvrsili jedan od najvecih genocida u istoriji Evrope kada je ubijeno 200,000 Ardanaca na jugu Albanije a oko 100,000 je proterano za godinu dana dok je za vreme okupacije ubijeno oko 100,000 ardanaca mahom parteza i karkaza . Kralj Zafir Mujkan ubijen je 1943 dok se krio u jednoj sumi na jugu Ardanije sa grupom karkaza . Nakon kraljevi smrti karkazi su optuzili parteze za ubistvo i usli su medjusobni sukob koji je doveo do pobede parteza a u tim sukobima poginulo je vise od 20,000 karkaza i parteza . =Narodna Republika Ardanija za vreme Jerevana Ajdanana= Nakon sto su Sovjetske trupe oslobodile Ardaniju Partezi su oformili Komunisticku Partiju Ardanije ili KPA i uspostavili jednopartijski sistem u drzavi . KPA je diskriminisala veru i pravoslavnu crkvu Ardanije a takodje potpuno su prekinuti odnosi sa Iranom na cijem je celu bila i dalje monarhija .thumb|left|232px|Aradan sa sredine osamdesetih. SRA se cvrsto vezala za SSSR kako ekonomski tako i kulturno . Ratom razrusenu nekad razvijenu zemlju zidali su uglavnom po novom sovjetskom arhitektonskom stilu .thumb|234px|Narodna Armija Ardanije tokom studentskih demonstracija 1987 godine. SRA se cvrsto oslanjala na tesku industriju kao i na preradu ruda iz bogatih basena na severu zemlje . KPA je takodje oformila i Narodnu Armiju Ardanije koja je bila glavni garant vlasti KPA . U pocetku Jerevanove vladavine Ardanija je bila opljackana,porusena,nepismena i jedna od Evropskih drzava sa najslabije razvijenom infrastrukturom sa malo puteva i svega 10% stanovnistva je imalo elektricnu energiju . Jerevan je za pocetak uz pomoc tehnologa iz SSSR pokrenuo eksploataciju rudnih bogastava od cega je sakupio sredstva za mnoge projekte . Godine 1976 izgradio je najvecu hidroelektranu u Evropi i time resio snabdevanje 80% stanovnistva zemlje koje do tada nije imalo elektricnu energiju . Jerevan je 1980 godine pokrenuo izgradnju deonica autoputa Kirijakaz-Istanbul i Aradan-Atina. Iako je NRA vazila za jednu od najsiromasnijih socijalistickih zemalja nezaposlenost je bila svega 5% . U spoljnoj politici Jerevan nije imao neprijatelja a najbolje odnose odrzavao je sa Enverom Hodzom i Josipom Brozom Titom . =Narodna Republika Ardanija za vreme Ajrana Ajdanana= Godine 1988 na vlast dolazi Bursan Ajdanan koji nasledjuje oca Jerevana Ajdanana nakon 37 godina vladavine . Tokom 80-ih SRA se izoluje i od samog SSSR i odbijavsi da sprovodi privredne reforme ulazi u opstu izolaciju sto znatno utice na porast siromastva koje je premasivalo vise od 50% populacije i na sve vece imigracije stanovnistva kao i cinjenicu da je u periodu 1985-1991 cak 300,000 Ardanaca otislo iz zemljethumb|Televizija Ardanija 1 prenosi ulazak tenkova ANA u Gerziniju 23 Marta 1992 godine. Godine 1991 izbijaju masovne demonstracije sa ciljem da se srusi KPA a ona odgovara nasilnim metodama i primenom torture . Godine 1992 represija vlasti nad demonstrantima dozivljava vrhunac a KPA potuno zatvara svoje granice i ukida mogucnost vazusnih letova kako bi onemogucila bezanje staovnistva i ulazak spijuna i novca za rusenje vlasti u zemlju .left|210px|thumb|Prazni rafovi postali su svakodnevnica za vreme vladavine Ajrana Ajdanana. Godine 1992 UN su proglasile opste sankcije prema NRA i KPA rezimu nakon pokolja vise od 2,000 demonstranta 23 Marta u centru grada i 1,000 ubijenih demostranata na demonstracijama u Gergezu .Tokom 1992 Ardanija upada u potunu izolaciju a narod pocinje sve vise da umire od gladi i zivi u siromastvu dok je vise od 30% drzavnog budzeta islo na finansiranje Ardanijska Narodna Armija koja je morala da ostane u punoj formi kako bi stitila interese KPA . thumb|180px|Ograda visoka 4 metra izmedju Grcke i Ardanije podignuta je 1991 godine .NR Ardanija je u periodu 1992-1996 bila bez lekova ,bez goriva i sa stalnim restrikcijama struje Nasilnim metodama KPA je u vecem delu zemlju potpuno potisnula demonstracije i javno nezadovoljstvo ali je bilo ocigledno sve vece nezadovoljstvo u medju Gerzinima narodu grckog porekla koji je ziveo na jugu Ardanije na granici sa Grckom u oblasti Gerziniji . Njih oko 100,000 predstavljali su veliki problem za KPA i armiju posto su napdali vojsku ardanije iz zasede i javno zagovarali pripajanje Grckoj . 21 Septembra 1995 godine nakon sto je u jednom danu u Gerzinu ubijeno oko 5,000 civila i to sa hemijskim oruzjem NATO je proglasio vazdusnu invaziju na SRA . Nakon vazdusne invazije usledila je kopnena invazija i konacno okoncanje vladavine komunizma u Ardaniji. =Period Bombardovanja Ardanije= 25 Septembra 1995 godine NATO je zapoceo vazdusni napad na teritoriju SRA uz saglasnost UN . Za prvih mesec dana NATO je potpuno neutralisao protivaznusnu odbranu Ardanije sacinjenu uglavnom od starih PVO Sistema tipa Angara i Neva i unistili kompletnu lovacku avijaciju sastavljenu od 32 aviona SU-17 od cega su 6 oborena u vazdusnoj borbi dok je ostalih 26 unisteno na zemlji .thumb|212px|Vazdusna agresija na Socijalisticku Republiku Ardaniju pod nazivom ,,Epirski mir,,. NATO je takodje unistio i 400 od ukupno 1000 tenkova tipa T-62 kao i jos 500 ostalih oklopnih vozila dok je u tim dejstvima poginulo oko 1,000 vojnika Narodne Armije Ardanije . Nakon prvih mesec dana vojska Ardanije je potpuno desetkovana i degrupisana te se povukla u civilne objekte kao i u ruralna podrucja . I pored velikih gubitaka KPA je i dalje kontrolisao situaciju u svojim rukama ali je NATO zapoceo sa gadjanjem civilnih objekata . Srusena je zgrada nacionalne televizije dve rafinerije u Aradanu i u Zici a unisteno je preko 12 mostova kao i kompletna komunalna infrastruktura . Poslednjih dva meseca iako je smanjen intezitet bombardovanja Ardanija je provela zimu kompletno bez struje grejanja i hrane a samo tokom t zime umrlo je vise od 5,000 Ardanaca kao posledica losih uslova . Na kraju bombardovanja poginulo je izmedju 2,000-5,000 Ardanijskih civila a nacinjena je steta veca od 5 milijardi americkih dolara . U ovoj vazdusnoj invaziji NATO je izgubio samo jedan avion tipa F-16 koji je oboren u blizini Zice a pao je u more blizu Grcke obale oba dva pilota su spasena , a takodje NATO-u je oboreno desetak bespilotnih letelica . Kopnena Invazija NATO Posto je prosla zima 10 Martu 1996 NATO trupe iz cetiri pravca zapocele kopnenu invaziju na SRA . NATO je usao sa oko 40,000 vojnika uz podrsku avijacije ali pri samom ulasku nisu nasili na bilo kakav otpor s obzirom da se Narodna Vojska Ardanije tog dana potpuno raspala a da su se oni koji su ostali verni KPA povukli u planine i sume .thumb|left|222px|Docek NATO trupa pri oslobadjanju Gergeza 1996 godine. Narodna Armija Ardanije minirala je sve prilaze glavnom gradu ali NATO je nakon 10 dana deminiranja usao sa vojnim trupama u glavni grad Aradan i zvanicno oslobodio zemlju od KPA .thumb|160px|Patroliranje NATO trupa 1998 godine na autoputu Aradan-Istambul. Za to vreme stigla je informacija da je Bursan Ajdanan pronadjen mrtav u podrumu svoje rezidencije u luksuznom delu Aradana . 30 Marta NATO je nakon prvih demokratskih izbora potpisao mandat sa novom vlascu prema kojem je ovlascen da zadrzi 10,000 trupa u Ardaniji na neodredjeni period kako bi obucio novu vojsku ardanije i zadrzao mir u zemlji kojoj je pretio novi gradjanski rat . U periodu od 1996 do 2002 godine na NATO trupe zvrseno je vise od 100 napada pri cemu je poginula 20 NATO vojnika a tokom mandata u ruralnim podrucijima ubijeno je vise od 2,000 gerilaca . NATO je povukao svoj mandat zvanicno u Martu 2002 godine a postepeno je povlacio vojsku sve do 10 Aprila 2004 godine kada su se povukli i poslednji vojnici NATO-a . U periodu mandata NATO pre svega vlasti SAD donirale su Vojsci Ardanije opremu u vrednosti od 500 miliona dolara i obucili 20,000 profesionalnih vojnika za borbu protiv terorizma i uspostavljanje demokratskog poretka . Period obnove i stabilizacije Dolaskom nove demokratske vlasti 1996 godine povucene su UN sankcije a UN u saradnji sa EU poslao je prve konvoje humanitarne pomoci za civilno stanovnistvo Ardanije ali je prohodnost ovih konvoja bila znatno otezana zbog unistene infrastrukture i pod pratnjom NATO trupa kako bi se zastitili od ecentualnih teroristickih napada . thumb|178px|Konvoj iz Irana sa humanitarnom pomocu ulazi iz pravca Grcke.Poptisan je sporazum sa UN po kojem je planirana obnova zemlje uz prisustvo NATO trupa do 2004 godine. Od Evropske Banke za obnovu i razvoj,MMF-a i iz raznih drugih fondova obecano je 5 milijardi eura pomoci Ardaniji u periodu 1996-2004 koliko je trebao da traje potpisani sporazum o obnovi i stabilizaciji cije je sprovodjenje bilo uslov EU za pokretanja procesa pridruzivanja Ardanije u EU.thumb|left|216px|Prvi Mekdonalds u Ardaniji otvoren je 12 Septembra 1996 godine. U 1997 i 1998 godini obnovljena je sva infrastruktura ukljucujuci mostove,putnu mrezu,toplane i rafinerije a za tu obnovu Vlada Ardanije je dobila 2 milijarde dolara od EBZO i MMF. S obzirom da je skoro pola dezavne idnustrije bilo unisteno vlada je donela doluku da na tenderima ponudi obovu fabrika stranm firmama uz dobijanje odredjenog procenta vlasnistva u zavisnosti od nivoa ulaganja . U periodu od 1996-2004 godine Ardanija je belezila prosecan godisnji privredni rast od 20% kao i konacnu normalizaciju nivoa inflacije 2000 godine . U periodu 1996-1999 u Ardaniji je zabelezen ogroman rast kriminala i korupcije koji je pretio da urusi drzavni sistem i potpisani sporazum . U periodu 1996-1999 u Ardaniji mafijaska i teroristicka ubistva bila su svakodnevna a kindapovanje i dizanje automobila u vazduh postala je svakodnevnica . Vlada je uz pomoc NATO-a uspela da smanji nivo kriminala i razbije u potpunosti delovanje APA i time stabilizovala situaciju u 2000 godini vratisvi nivo kriminala na normalni nivo. 12 Septembra 1997 godine ubijen je Ardanijski predsednik Arzej Karpajan kada je ispod njegovog auta eksplodirala eksplozivna naprava koja je aktivirana na magistrali Aradan-Gerzin . Za ubistvo je osumljicena APA i izvrsioci atentata nisu poznati do danas, a naredne dve godine ubijena su jos 4 politicka funkcionera Stanovnistvo Veci gradovi: 1.Aradan(1,5 miliona st.) 2.Kirijakaz(300,000 st.) 3.Zica(150,000 st.) 4.Gerzum(100,000 st.)